


Aggression

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-04
Updated: 2003-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas doesn't understand why wrestling keeps Aragorn and Boromir's tension down, but sometimes he wishes he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggression

It is a barbaric ritual, the elf thinks, but he has never really understood the hearts of men.

He knows it is a way for men to deal with anger and aggression, and though he does not understand it, he accepts their need for it. It seems to clear the air between the son of Gondor and the son of its steward.

He watches their rough, violent, obscene tumbles, the two men grappling until one is pinned and mastered. And he is puzzled.

But more than one errant daydream has him wishing the heart of an elf held more aggression.


End file.
